Burning for You
by dilEMMA39
Summary: Amanda Sommers thought her life was boring, and it was, until she met Leo.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I rolled over in bed and rubbed the sleep from my eyes. It was another boring day in my boring life.

I sighed as I sat up and slung my legs over the edge of my bed. I hadn't had an interesting day since the day I saw that guy wielding fire. I don't mean like, him twirling a baton of fire, I mean this kid had fire coming out of his hands. It was crazy.

As I schlepped to my dresser to pull out clothes for the day, I realized that I'd left an entire load of laundry in the washer overnight. I groaned and scrunched my nose in anticipation for the smell of musty, mildewy clothes.

I hated doing laundry, but what I hated more was forgetting that I was doing laundry.

I was restarting the washer when I heard something hit the roof. At first I thought nothing of it, but then I heard another, heavier bump and my heart started racing.

I rushed down the stairs, stopping by the kitchen to grab a steak knife in case I needed to defend myself, and then rushed outside.

I gazed up at the roof and there he was, the fire-wielding mystery guy.

I was almost too distracted by him to notice that he was fighting some monster with horns. As soon as I saw it, though, I flipped out.

It was a royal blue color and, in the simplest terms, looked like a bull. It was truly terrifying. So much so that I shrieked at the sight of it.

As soon as I made noise (how stupid can I get?) the monster turned and glowered at me, studying me carefully through squinted eyes.

Apparently I served as a pretty good distraction because the fire-wielding dude threw flaming balls of fire (what a redundant thing for me to say) at the beast, causing it to disintegrate before our eyes.

He jumped from the roof-it was a one story house-and landed on the balls of his feet. He extended his hand to me and I gazed at it, unsure whether or not to trust him not to accidentally burn me.

"It's okay, nothing's gonna hurt you," he said smiling. I blushed and took his hand. "I'm Leo, Leo Valdez." He grinned. I smiled back.

"I'm Amanda, Amanda Sommers."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He seemed so...confident, like he'd done that kind of thing before.

I didn't realize I was still holding his hand until he coughed and looked at me like I'd completely lost my mind-which at that point in the day I was sure was absolutely possible.

I quickly dropped his hand and laughed awkwardly, turning my head to look at the roof so I could avoid his gaze.

"So-so um, what exactly was that?" I stammered. He gave me a confused look. "What?" He asked. I looked at him and raised my eyebrow. "That bull-monster-thing that you killed on my roof," I answered slowly, trying to jog his memory.

He looked confused for about two more seconds before he clapped his hands together. "There was nothing on the roof, you hit your head really hard on the door frame when you were coming outside. You might've just been seeing things." He said comfortingly.

Well now that _had_ to be bullshit.

"No, no I wasn't seeing things. There really was a big bull monster on my roof and you, you _killed it_ by shooting _fire_ out of your _hands!_ " I practically shouted. He clapped a hand over my mouth.

I glowered at him as he leaned in to whisper to me, "Okay, okay, you got me. Gods, just don't yell, please. You don't want to become the neighborhood loon do you?" I shook my head.

"Then let's go inside and I'll tell you everything you need to know, and we'll figure out why you can see through the Mist. I mean _I_ know why you can, but you don't, so you need to be filled in."

He let me go and started towards the door that I'd left completely agape. I sighed and followed him, somehow knowing that once Leo set his mind to something he didn't give up on it.

"Do you want anything to drink?" I asked as he flopped down on my couch and made himself comfortable. "Just some water is fine," he answered as he bounced his legs.

"Do you have ADHD, too?" I asked, unable to look away from his bouncing legs. "Yeah, some dyslexia, too. I've learned how to get past it, but sometimes it acts up." He answered as he started fidgeting with his hands.

This guy really had some bad ADHD.

"Were you ever medicated?" I inquired as I raised an eyebrow and set his water glass down in front of him.

"Nope, I never saw the need, why?" He inquired as he continued to bounce his legs uncontrollably. I sighed and shook my head. "No reason."

He cocked his head to the side but only for a second. "Anyway," he started, "that thing you saw on your roof was, well, I'm gonna level with you, it was a monster." I rolled my eyes. "I knew that. What kind of monster was it?" I asked.

"It was a minotaur or something, I'm not sure. I never know what any of the monsters are until Piper or Annabeth explains them to me." He admitted. "Hmm, no minotaur sounds right, I just think it's weird that it escaped the maze." I mumbled as I played with my hair, a bad, nervous habit I'd picked up from my mom over time.

"Anyway, what is this 'Mist' and why can I see through it?" I asked. He took a deep breath and clasped his hands together. His legs had stopped bouncing. He was serious and, in a way, kind of...handsome...

"I'm not gonna sugarcoat this. You're probably a demigod," he started, "that's why you can see through it, it's why _I_ can see through it." I choked on my own breath.

"Are you serious? One of my parents is a god?" I shouted. "Or goddess, don't forget the goddesses," he muttered as he checked under his fingernails.

I flopped back in my chair. "Wow, this is a lot to take in. Which parent is...you know...the immortal one? Is there a way to tell, like a quiz or something?" I asked.

"Nope," he answered. "You'll know which parent is the god or goddess when they claim you, which could be any time. Usually that time is really inconvenient, to be completely honest with you." He said. I sighed.

"So...I won't know until he or she finally decides I'm ready to know? How long does that usually take?" I asked. He shrugged his shoulders and blew out a breath. "I dunno, it all depends on when we get you to Camp, I guess. Usually kids are claimed at age eleven or twelve, but Piper, Jason and I weren't claimed until we were sixteen. And since then I've had...personal issues, let's say, there was some drama I don't want to get into, it's uh...it's been a journey." He admitted as he rubbed the back of his neck.

I nodded in understanding, even though I understood most of those words separately and had no clue who or what he was talking about.

"Well, let's get me to this Camp, then." I said as I stood up. He looked gobsmacked. "What?" He asked.

"Well, I'm rather impatient, so if I'm going to find out which parent is immortal we need to leave, now. I need to know as soon as possible." I said, grabbing a backpack and running upstairs.

I shoved some clothes, extra underwear, my hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and a few books into it and ran back downstairs.

"Amanda, are you sure? Like, really sure?"

I smirked.

"Of course I am."


End file.
